Injustice: Stand Proud
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: Vice Admiral Desmond had died battle against Admiral Kizaru do to overusing his Devil Fruit (that and a hole in his gut), but fate has other planes for the young Stand User
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Vice Admiral Desmond had died battle against Admiral Kizaru do to overusing his Devil Fruit (that and a hole in his gut), but fate has other planes for the young Stand User

Chapter I: Vice Admiral' Fall

In a middle of a heated battle two titans where battling against one another, though there fight was stuck in a deadlock and standstill neither gained the upper hand over the other as a fury of punches and clash of swords was thrown.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA...!"

CLASH!

Fists and sword clash, somehow, they continue for awhile

'Danm it! How the hell did I end up in this situation...oh right some asshole though it would be funny just to straight up order me to attack Kizaru!' The teen thought angrily

"ORA!"

The boy in question was Vice Admiral Desmond of the World Governments black ops division that was under Grand Admiral Kars command, recently when on a mission a civil war broke out between the Grand Admiral and Fleet Admiral, Desmond hissed slightly at the pain he was feeling, Grand Admiral Kars was nowhere to be found, Supreme Admiral White died against Trafalgar D. Water Law, Admiral Kaizon went to fight Akainu and his Homunculus ends up dying not to long ago by blowing himself up, now he was here fighting Kizaru after healing himself from the hole he had in his stomach not to long ago.

"Oooohhhh! Looks like I'm in trouble here" The lightman said with a laid back attitude

Few strands of Desmond's long platinum blond hair fell in front of his face as he breathes heavily, he's been fighting nonstop for a few hours now, his marine coat was slightly torn and battered from fighting, his alabaster white suit had small cuts here and there, his crystal blue eyes glared hatefully at Kizaru, for a guy who is known to be lazy, he can fight for a long time.

" **Crazy Diamond**!" Desmond calls out, a pink aura surrounds him and a large pink skinned bulky figure appears behind him

"Oooohhhh! This is new" Kizaru said

Suddenly both of Crazy Diamonds arms are covered in a black metallic like substance,

Kizaru' eyes widened at the bulky Stands use of Haki that's meant to harm Logia users like himself, "Well that ain't far at all" The Lightman said with a sheepish expression on his face,

Desmond gives Kizaru a eerie smile, "I'm sorry, I don't give a fuck!"

「DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA-DORA!」

Kizaru hiss quietly, those punches were incredibly lethal, possibly on Strawhat's level, he didn't even think there would be anyone who can throw so many punches in one sitting. And he can use Haki! Now he sees why Grand Admiral Kars keeps this kid, Kizaru had little information on Desmond, apparently he was found by the Grand Admiral at a young age with this unknown Devil Fruit called the Stand Stand Fruit, which gives him the ability to create these Stands, only downside is that if the stand has a humanoid form, any damage done to the stand would be transmitted back to the user, meaning if the stand loses an arm the users arm will plop off as well.

"Stand Change: **Emperor**!" In an instant the Stand changes from a bulky person to pistol of some sorts which was too covered in Haki, "I'll riddle you with holes!" With that being said Desmond unleashes a wave of bullets at the Admiral. Thinking on the fly Kizaru turns into light and shots upward to avoid the Haki bullets, then fires off a laser towards the Stand user, unknowingly a golden aura surrounds Desmond.

" **ZA WARUDO**!"

If almost instantly, Kizaru had found himself back at ground level in a crater felling a large amount of pain, above him Desmond was in midair with The World hovering behind him, Desmond, with the aid of The World, shoots off towards the grounded Admiral. Kizaru creates his light sword while the aura around Demond changes from golden to silver.

"Stand Change: **Silver Chariot**!" Desmond calls out and a silver armored figure appears with a rapier in hand, the blade of the rapier was coaxed in a black shiny substance.

*CLASH!*

The Haki rapier and light sword clash, sending sparks flying, Kizaru and Sliver Chariot swords clashed had hyper fast speeds, at instances the two where nicked by the swords slightly, but the two didn't seemed to care in the slightest, suddenly the armor on Silver Chariot explodes off of its body, this momentarily catches Kizaru off guard and giving Desmond enough time to deliver a quick slash to the admirals shoulder.

"You've gotten rusty Kiz, I expected this from Kuzan, not from you" Desmond said slowly as the stand dematerialized,

"Oooohhhh! Should I get serious?" Kizaru asks the young captain

"I will only if you do" Desmond said

The two stared, and stared, and stared some more, neither breaking the gaze they were locked in, the marines Kizaru had brought with him had stayed away from the two as they fought, the air was so thin the mere thought of one of them moving would seat them off into battling again.

*Thunck!*

" **Star Platinum**!"

"ORA!"

BOOM!

With the Marines, Vice Admiral Smoker had tagged along with Kizaru when they heard that Straw Hat would possibly be on this island, only for then to run into Vice Admiral Desmond and Vice Admiral Meruem of the Black Ops division, who had been waiting for the Marines to come, now for Smoker, he actually met Desmond back when he (Desmond) had aided Straw Hat against Sir Crocodile and back a Marineford as well, they thought it would be easy to defeat the young captain. That was in till he and quote "King Crimson styled" a Vice Captains through the chest.

Right at the moment Desmond and Kizaru had been battling for the past 4 hours nonstop and neither were letting up on the assault either, when they stopped holding back all he saw was Desmond yelling out Star Platinum and Kizaru throw out one of his light kicks, the result was a massive explosion that kicked up a dust cloud.

Back with Desmond and Kizaru

「ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ! ! ! !」

'Dammit! I knew he was strong, but danm this is much!' Desmond thought as he held his left arm, the direct hit from Kizaru's kick and a punch from Star Platinum caused a massive explosion, but the force of the attack managed to effect Desmond heavily.

"Oooohhhh! You managed to counter my kick with a punch, how strange"

"Gotta say it was a surprise for me too Kizaru" Desmond chuckled,

"Now then, **Sticky Fingers**!" Desmond shouts as another Stand appears from behind him, Kizaru brings his leg up and fires a point blank laser at the Stand User, seeing the laser coming right at him Desmond used Sticky Fingers zipper ability to make an opening in the ground and fall through, making him completely undetected to everyone.

"Hmm where did he go?" Kizaru said to himself as he looks around for Desmond, unknown to the Admiral, a zipper had appeared right underneath him and opened up, the sound that the zipper had made alerted the Light Admiral. Before Kizaru could dematerialize a Haki cover fist had rocketed clean into his jaw and sent him into the air, not long after a barrel of punches from Sticky Fingers had started to bombard him.

 _「_ _ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ARI! ! ! ! !」_

From the ground a zipper had appeared right under Sticky Fingers and Desmond slowly came out as Sticky Fingers continued to punch Kizaru, with a small grin he gives Kizaru a two finger salute.

"Arrivederci!"

「ARI! ! ! ! !」

With a final punch Kizaru was sent flying off in the distance, Desmond crouches down to the ground and grabs hold of a zipper and shots off to where Kizaru had landed, Desmond, when the prone from of Kizaru came into view Desmond had let go of the zipper and slid to a stop.

'Hmmm, I know that's not enough to beat him-'

PEW!

BOOM!

"GGGRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Desmond gritted his teeth as he crashed into the ground, the Stand user slowly got back to his feet as tried to get his breathing right again due to the laser that struck him in the chest, he was lucky for his use of Armament Haki or other wise it would have been a worst out come.

'Damn! I hope Meruem having better luck then me-'

BOOM!

Desmond snapped his head to where an island had once been, only thing that was left was a very large pillar of flames in place of the island… the same island Meruem was on.

Desmond slowly started to hyperventilate at the lost of his closest friend/rival, "No… no… NO! MERUEM!" Desmond shouted as Star Platinum appeared behind him and Desmond shot off towards the pillar-

PEW!

BOOM!

"GGGGGGGRRRRRRRR!" Desmond growled as he hit the ground again

"Now no need to go running off Vice Admiral Desmond… oh right I mean former Vice Admiral Desmond" Kizaru said as he moves slowly

When the dust cloud disappears or reviled Desmond, and he looked pissed. Yes, looked, as in the fedora and scarf he once wore had most likely fallen off when he was shot, though the face behind the hat and scarf looked no better than a Kido's, a mop of unkempt hair flowed down his head, with his eyes where so dilated to where they were nonexistent, his mouth of shark like teeth stuck in a rage fueled sneer.

" ** _WWWWRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_** "

Kizaru along with the other marines where shocked and horrified at what Desmond had become, the usually calm, level headed captain looked to be a hateful beast ready to mow down anyone stupid enough to get in his way, to Kizaru he looked like a mindless beast ready to be put down at any moment, in a flash Desmond had appeared in front of Kizaru and punched him. Hard, so hard all the ground in the vicinity had exploded, Kizaru himself was sent fly into the nearby mountain.

With a deep snarl, a golden Aura burst around Desmond,

" **ZA WARUDO!** "

Kizaru stopped moving, he couldn't even if he wanted to, he was stuck in a position of being stuck in the side of the mountain, Desmond roared forward to with The World by his side ready... And began yelling as the World's fists began bombarding Desmond attackers.

「MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! ORA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! **MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUUUUUUUUDA! ! ! ! !** 」

"Time Resumes" Desmond says lowly

Desmond had only blinked. He felt numb. He grew cold. Color began to fade as the world grew darker. He felt something rush through him. The feeling was only there for a moment, but he knew he was wounded. Beyond repair. He heard Smoker call for him...? What had just happened? Smoker and Tashigi's blood ran ice cold. It was in an instant. Somehow Varric the Timekeeper (Doflamingo's second inside spy) had appeared where Desmond was, and Desmond, had flown back with a hole in his torso. He crashed right into a water tower.

"N-not a-again" Desmond said weakly as blood and water began to flow out of his wound, looking up he could see Smoker and Tashigi making their way to him along with Kizaru tailing behind, "G-Golden Experi-" before he could finish Desmond coughs a mouthful of blood which cause him to lose focus and made the Stand to disappear.

'Is this thee end for me?' Desmond thought bitterly as his vision began to blur every second, 'Dying by a gut wound and thrown into a water tower?' He saw that his vision began to blacken a bit and his conscious was fading rapidly, 'No… no… no!… NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! I WILL NOT DIE LIKE THIS!'

" **GOLDEN EXPERIENCE!** " Desmond shouts to the heavens as he propelled himself from the water tower, the searing pain he was in disappeared as Golden Experience heals his stomach, Desmond was able to put himself in course Kizaru while narrowly missing Smoker and Tashigi, from behind Golden Experience had appeared behind Desmond and kept him from falling to the ground.

"This is it my attack before I die, but I need a clean shot" Desmond said softly as he was now at least ten feet away from Kizaru, said admiral had tried to escape but Desmond had unconsciously released a Conquerors Haki blast pointed right at him which Desmond used to his advantage, "There! **Star Platinum: Za Warudo**!" With a shout, time slowed down to a halt as Desmond lunches a barrage of punches at Kizaru.

「ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ! ! ! !」

As Star Platinum unleashed an barrel of punches on the Light Admiral, Desmond lands with a smile slowly forming on his face.

"It's truly been an roundabout path see ya later everyone" Desmond said with a low whisper has he finally hit the ground, 'Looks like I failed you… Grand Admiral Kars' The dying Stand User thought sadly as he watches time resumes.

"This Is It! No More Games, Kizaru? This Is My Final Time Stop!"

Desmond vanished from sight, yet as they braced Kizaru began to feel it. That immense emotion. That powerful pull to give everything and more to do what he had to do. The Yellow Monkey fires a quick laser at Desmond-

" **ZA WARUDO!** "

Everything stopped. Everything but the light beam. Within the area, Time continued. Kizaru finally experienced the Frozen World. But instantly time resumes with Desmond crashing to the ground with his legs bleeding badly, apparently the laser damaged Desmond's legs. The Stand User got back up and breathing very heavily, looks up at Kizaru, the two admirals staring at each with unreadable expression on their faces. Desmond slowly gets back up and doesn't take his eyes of Kizaru-

'You know Kizaru, how I win-' "Dose not matter!"

With sharp move, a stream of blood spurts from Desmond wounded leg and splatters against Kizaru's face, the Light Admiral closed his eyes as the blood gotten into his eyes, it seemed that Desmond didn't aim for the sunglasses but above them as blood streamed down Kizaru's face.

"How do you like being blinded by blood Kizaru!?" Desmond asks the blinded Admiral, Desmond quickly gets back to his feet, "I've Win! So long old man!" Desmond stood tall with The World behind him and threw a kick.

" **MUDADAAAAAAA! ! ! !** "

Kizaru, did not fall back. No longer did he shake, or quake, not in pain or in anger. Right now was the weakest he had ever been. At the same time, never had he felt more alive in his life. With Justice in hand and Truth in soul. He threw his strongest kick he could muster.

Desmond's eyes widened at Kizaru leg, It had completely transformed. The leg shine, as brilliant as the golden sun at noon, a yellow aura coated his body like a sheet of molten gold, glistening with heat and power. This, was the true power of the Glint Glint no Mi. Even then... Kizaru leg bled badly, he were pushed back. Desmond smiled and lowered his leg. As it touched the floor, it began to break apart.

"A-AH! WHAT!?"

The whole body began to erupt. The World was being destroyed. The Light Admiral expected Desmond to fly into a final frenzy at his defeat. Instead, like him, He was now calm. He smiled a honest smile, and pointed at them.

"Remember This Moment. Remember It Well and tell Akainu. I Will Be Watching... From the deepest parts of Hell!"

Desmond and and all The Stands began to chuckle in harmonic sic. Then They laughed. The World and Star Platinum punched Desmond. The damage spreads much rapidly, and Desmond, exploded into a bloody mess. Kizaru fell back as his eyes grew heavy. Smoker and Tashigi both catch the weaken Admiral and looks back where Desmond once stood.

[Vice Admiral Desmond O'Nell]

-Has Died-

-Retired!-


	2. Chapter II: New World Same Troubles

Chapter II: New World Same Troubles

* * *

A fully healed Desmond O'Nell groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked himself, last thing he remembered was dying, and blowing up in the end.

Wobbling to his feet, Desmond looked around. Much to his surprise, he found himself in some kind of a downtown section of a city.

'What is this place?' The place felt like a ghost town to him for some odd reason.

"Who are you"? A voice announced starting Desmond. But what he saw startled him even more. What looked like a soldier in public daylight.

The Vice Admiral didn't look like much but he was a soldier of the Regime.

Desmond turns to the soldier, "Is there a problem?"

"I asked the question. Who are you"?

Desmond wanted to get out of this place as soon as he could find the chance. To do so however, he needed to take a risk.

"My name is Desmon Vell, I just woke up on the… street here somehow, so I'm trying to get back home"

But Desmond's words were having as much effect as talking to a brick wall.

"Bull. There are no apartments in this section of the town and the other apartments are at least 4 blocks in the other direction south from here. Now" He shot one bullet at the Desmond's feet. "WHO…" another bullet, "THE FUCK" … "ARE"… "YOU?"He threatened with another bullet with each word.

'Okay screw this'

Tripping the guy's legs, Desmond knocked the guy away from him and into a dumpster.

The soldier groans before grabbing something "This is Unit X8-12-823, I need backup"

Desmond cursed himself, "Danmit! **Emperor**!"

A silver gun appeared in Desmond's hand, the Vice Admiral took aim and fired the pistol with monstrous accuracy, nearly shooting the communication device in the soldiers hand, but instead nicking his arm.

"This is Unit X8-12-823, requesting back-up rogue meta-human at-" was all Desmond heard before he bolted towards the soldier, the Vice Admiral grabs the soldiers head and smashes it against the wall, rendering the man unconscious.

Desmond may not be the brightest person in the World Governments Black Ops Union, but he knew he the category of meta-humans falls in line with Devil Fruit Users. If he was calling in back up to go up against him he needed to get out of here. Calling out a Stand, he made his way through a wall as he blended in with the shadows and sat down to rest inside. What he didn't know was that the man he had fought was back on his feet standing just outside. Top it off he had x-ray vision embedded in his gear.

Several minutes later Desmond heard noises outside with people arguing. Alarmed, one of them sounded like the one he fought a while back. Backing away he noticed that by the sounds of it there were three people out there.

Then there came the explosion. What looked like someone with sticks charged with electricity and a women dressed in a rubber cat leotard. "Okay, looks like a costume party is in town today" Trying to break the ice.

The man in a black costume with what looked like a red bird growled at him baring his electric kali sticks.

The other woman looked dangerous and gorgeous in her own right, at least to grown men.

"Who might you be?" The man started out.

Trying to play along Desmond decided to try a retort of his own. "Usually it is a good idea to introduce yourself first. Am I wrong here?" He asked smirking at the man's face. The woman in the cat leotard teased him, saying that you let a kid get to him.

A shadow came down to join the fray and by the looks of it was someone with a black cape and dual spikes on the sides of his head.

"Now look who decided to join the party. Fancy seeing you here Bruce" Red bird called out to him.

"Looks like you two are well acquainted with one another. I'll let you two talk it out" Desmond said as he slowly backed away. Only to be stopped by the woman's whip.

'Seriously a whip? What is it with women and using whips?!' This will not bode well at all. Desmond got out of the way and jumped up to a second level balcony. He saw the guy in black was duking it out against the duo. Guy in Black kept bringing out trinkets or some other gadgets to use against black cat and red bird. Unfortunately Desmond could tell that this guy was not faring very well nor was going to win this fight.

Going up against two seasoned fighters was taxing on Batman, let alone trying to keep them from getting the teenager, whoever he was and why they wanted him.

Eventually the fight was taking it's toll and was finally paid for when Nightwing shot an electrical shock towards Desmond, who was not paying attention what was happening. Reaching out towards Desmond and grasping his suit, Bruce threw the Desmond a small distance way from the projectile.

Desmond couldn't believe it! Not only had he decided not to fight back but this guy who doesn't even know him, risked his life to save him.

"You know Batman, I didn't think you would have it in you. Taking a hit just to save a single teen then lose it all. The Insurgency will now fall thanks to you" Red bird complimented as he looked at the caped crusaders twitching form.

"Your not taking anyone little man" Desmond said with a dark look in his eyes, the Vice Admiral had dusted himself off and stood protectively in front of Batman, "I'm not used to people jumping in to save me, but at least I now know one of the people to trust here"

One could practically hear Nightwing grit his teeth at that remark but Desmond knew what he was talking about.

The cat woman stepped up, "Come on, let's just get Brucie and go. I would rather not listen to the big man on why we didn't take bruce when we had the chance"

Desmond drowned their conversation to look at the downed man for a moment, though the sound a crackling caused him to look up to see Nightwings weapons coming right at him!

"-And I'll be sure all that your shitty excuse for hair is destroying so the boss doesn't see it...!" Nightwing said out-loud.

Big mistake.

Desmond sidestepped flawlessly as Nightwing's weapon met nothing but air. The traitor stopped for a second as he turned his head slowly.

"Woah... How did you get that-"

 **DORA!**

And then Nightwing's hand shattered, it's knuckle and bone sticking through skin as blood spurted right out of it. Nightwing gasped out before his eyes adjusted and widened.

Standing right next to the teen named Desmond was a being, it's blue armor and pink skin shined within the lighting as it's knuckle was balled. Blood dripped off from it's hand, showing that it was the culprit of the fierce attack.

It's face scowled as it's eyes narrowed down at Nightwing.

"Excuse me... _Boy_..." The teen asked, before **Crazy Diamond** readied both fists.

"But what the fuck, did you just say... About my **_HAIR_**!?"

And then Crazy Diamond rushed forward.

「 _DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAR_

 _ARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA_!」

Nightwing was immediately pelted with bone crushing punches that would kill an ordinary person were it not for enhanced durability and his training as **Crazy Diamond** unleashed it's user's fury onto Nightwing and was flung before sick crater like bruises were formed.

 **DORAAAAAAA!**

The former Robin then went flying, a giant gaping bruise on his chest as he went skidding across the ground before smashing into a concrete wall.

"-Fast..." Nightwing sputtered to finish his sentence.

"Nobody say's shit about my hair! Not even fucks like you!" Desmond yelled out in anger.

Selena looked stunned that the teen wasn't as gentle as they were informed. "Looks like the kid has some balls after all"

"*Tisk!* Do you think you and the other two are the only ones with tricks up your sleeve?" Flashing his eyes and then a purple aura exploded from his body "Least now I know who I can give a reason to trust. You unfortunately do not fit into that category lady!"

Scraping her claws across the wall in a manner to relieve the anger that she and Nightwing severely underestimated this teen. There truly was more to him than met the eye.

"you asked for my name? It's Vice Admiral Desmond O'Nell! And I like for you to meet someone" Desmond pointed a finger at Catwoman.

" **Star Platinum!** "

"ORA!"


End file.
